The One With All The Poker
"The One With All The Poker" is the eighteenth episode of the first season of Friends, which aired on March 2, 1995. Plot The guys teach poker (Five-card draw) to the girls, who lose spectacularly. They ask Monica's aunt, Iris, a professional poker player, for help, which makes them improve, albeit slightly, their poker skills. The girls keep playing the guys in the hope of winning one over them. Tired of serving coffee at Central Perk and being called "excuse me" by people, Rachel sends out résumés for job opportunities. She gets an interview at Saks, Fifth Avenue, about a vacancy as a buyer's assistant. Ross picks up an old subject with Chandler and Joey - his love for Rachel. Ross tries to deny his feelings for Rachel, but the guys are skeptical about this. Determined to prove them wrong, he gets unusually hard on Rachel during the poker games. The two keep on bickering during a poker game, where things start to go well for Rachel when she wins a hand on Ross. In the middle of a dealt hand, she receives a call from Saks informing her that she hasn't been picked out for the job. Instead of abandoning the game, she decides to take it out on Ross, raising the bets over the limit and making everyone fold. Ross decides to fold too, but she reminds him of his comments about not being a nice guy during poker, so he sits out the rest of the hand. The bets keep rising through the roof, and Rachel wins with a full house. Even though Ross accepts the defeat, realizing that it made Rachel happy during a difficult moment, some watchers may think that he had a better hand, and lost to make Rachel happy. Unluckily for him, Joey and Chandler now definitely confirm that he's in love with Rachel. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Green Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Beverly Garland - Aunt Iris James Michael Tyler - Gunther (uncredited) Crew Directed By: James Burrows Written By: Jeff Astrof & Mike Sikowitz Trivia General *During the final poker game, the camera looks down from the ceiling onto Monica's kitchen table, a shot which is never used again in the series. *The gang later sing "The Lion Sleeps Tonight" to Marcel in "The One After The Superbowl, Part 1" (S2E12). *The song the gang whistle at the beginning of the episode is a march called "Colonel Bogey". *Jennifer Aniston described this episode as one of her favorite moments on the show in "The One With All The Other Ones". *Ross's hand was either a Four of a Kind, a Straight Flush, or a Royal Flush to have beaten a Full House (or a higher rated Full House). *It is revealed that Monica once threw a plate during a game of Pictionary. In "The One In Barbados, Part 2" (S9E24), Chandler refers to a scar that he claims he got during a game of Pictionary. *This is the first time Rachel tries to get a job in the fashion industry. Until "The One Where Rachel Quits" (S3E10), this would also be the last time. Since, Ross never said what he had, he probably let Rachel win the game. Goofs *When the gang are sitting around the table in Monica's apartment playing poker, Monica is making something to eat. When she puts it on the table and sits back, we can see a pile of plates on the table on her right side. But in the next shot, the plates are gone. *After everybody folds and Rachel wins her second on-screen poker hand, she starts to deal while Phoebe is still holding her cards from the previous game. *Just after Ross folds his hand to Rachel in the final game, his wallet disappears from the table instantly in between shots, as well as Monica's wallet switching from Rachel's right side to her left. Memorable Quotes *'Monica': Do you really want a job with Popular Mechanics? Chandler: Well, if you're going to work for mechanics, those are the ones to work for. *'Chandler': Could you want her more? Ross: Who? Chandler: Dee, the sarcastic sister from What's Happening. *'Rachel': How come you guys have never played poker with us? Phoebe: Yeah, what is that, like some kind of guy thing? Like some kind of sexist guy thing? Like it's poker, so only guys can play? Ross: No, women are welcome to play. Phoebe: Oh, okay, so then what is it? Some kind of, you know, like some kind of, you know, like... All right, what is it? * Monica: He can get really competitive. laughs. Monica: What? Phoebe imaginary phone: Hello, kettle? This is Monica. You're black. *'Rachel': Guys! Guess what? Guess what? Guess what? Chandler: Okay, uh... The fifth dentist caved and now they're all recommending Trident? *'Rachel': And then she told the funniest story... Monica: Okay, great. You'll tell us and we'll laugh. Let's play poker! *'Rachel': It's so typical. Ooh, I am a man. Ooh, I have a penis. Ooh, I have to win money to exert my power over women. Monica: You know what? This is not over. We will play you again, and we will win, and you will lose, and you will beg, and we will laugh, and we will take every last dime you have, and you will hate yourselves forever. Rachel: Kinda stepped on my point, there, Mon. *'Ross': Your money's mine, Green! Rachel: Your fly is open, Geller! *'Monica 'Joey guesses movie name :You get that? Episode Navigation Category:Season 1 Category:Friends Episodes Category:Friends